1. Field of the Invention
The instant disclosure relates to a module IC (Integrated Circuit) package structure and a method for manufacturing thereof, and more particularly to a module IC package structure with electrical shielding function and a method for manufacturing thereof.
2. Description of Related Art
As integrated circuit technology has been rapidly developing, a variety of devices using the technology are developed continuously. Because the functions of the devices are rapidly added, most devices are implemented in a modular way. However, while the functions of the devices can be increased by integrating a lot of functional modules, the design of a multiple function device with small dimensions is still difficult.
In the semiconductor manufacturing process, a high level technology is used to manufacture a small chip or component. Therefore, the module manufacturer can design a functional module with small dimensions, and the device can be efficiently and fully developed. Currently, most modules use the printed circuit board (PCB), Flame Retardant 4 (FR-4), or Bismaleimide Triazine (BT) substrate as a carrier. All chips and components are mounted onto the surface of the carrier by using a surface mounting technology (SMT). Therefore, the substrate is merely used as a carrier and is used for connecting the circuit. The structure of the substrate is a multiple-layered structure and is only used for the circuit layout.
Following the development of radio frequency technology, wireless communication systems are becoming more powerful and their performance increases. Demands on these systems are low weight, small dimensions, high quality, low energy-consumption high reliability, and low manufacturing costs. Another important function of wireless communication systems is the electric shielding of radiation emitted by their components in order to minimize interference of this radiation with other electronic devices or components.
However, up to the present the production of the shielding structures adds disproportional costs and time expenditure to the total manufacturing costs. In many cases, the shielding structure is realized as a sheet steel casing around the wireless device or circuit module, necessitating the manufacture of costly dies for each shielding structure shape. Another currently employed method is to produce the casings by metal casting. In this case, each shape to be cast requires the manufacture of a specific casting mold which involves manual work, leading to high costs. Furthermore, the assembly of the metal casings and the circuit modules is usually performed manually thus further increases costs.